A Minute Without You
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Songfic. The sequel to Deeper Blake asks Tori a question....Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS. I also don't own the song "Minute Without you" yes, another Hanson song from me. I can't help it; I love their music! I also don't own the song "Be" sung by Jessica Simpson.  
  
AN: I know I said I'd write the Tori/Blake sequel after the "Finding Your Love" sequel, but I thought I'd better get it out now. The song is dedicated to Arctic Wolf 18, I love you. So without further adieu I give you the sequel to "Deeper". But first the shoutouts to those of you that reviewed "Deeper".  
  
Pikachucranstongirl: Thanks!  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jorgitosbabe: Glad you liked it!  
  
Mysterious-muse: I'm glad you liked it. You'll be very happy to know that I will be writing the sequel to "Finding Your Love" and I'm writing it with Arctic Wolf 18.  
  
CrimsonYellowForever: I'm glad you liked it. Can't wait for more from you!  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: You are one of a kind, you know that?  
  
StarTraveler: Thanks  
  
Jenny: Thank you.  
  
One Year after "Deeper" (AN2: I'm making it so Blake's left Factory Blue after he told Tori how he feels.)  
  
Blake and Tori have been together for over a year, their love still going strong. Yet they aren't the only ones who have found true love. Dustin and Marah got together about five months after Lothor was sucked into the Abyss of Evil, now they're engaged. Shane and Kelly began dating recently; she gave him a sponsorship to skate for Storm Chargers. Shane's not the only one who Kelly's sponsoring, she recently signed Blake, Hunter and Dustin to race in motocross for her, they named their team "Thunderstorm Racing".  
  
Hunter is communing with the Thunder Ninja Academy while racing for Kelly. He shares his duties with LeAnn Amino. He also has been spending quite a lot of time at the Wind Academy, with Cam. Cam is enjoying being head teacher at the Academy. When he isn't teaching he is getting motocross lessons from Hunter, he's upgraded to a 125 bike, and rides it for fun.  
  
We now find the entire gang at the karaoke club where Blake and Tori declared their love for each other. Tori looks at all of her friends, minus Cam and Hunter,"Guys, what's going on?" "I dunno, Tor...Blake said he wanted all of us here," said Shane with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, right, I know you know what going on." Everyone at the table shrug innocently. She mock glares at them and turns her attention to the stage and is yet again shocked to see Blake standing up there at the mike, with Hunter and Cam behind him, Cam holding a electric guitar. "Hey everybody, this song is dedicated to the love of my life, Victoria Jean Hanson. This song is for when I was away and thinking about you everyday until I saw you beautiful face again. I love you Tor." He nods to Cam who begins playing a rock and roll tune on his guitar and Blake and Hunter begin singing a romantic rock song.  
  
"Well I woke up this morning. And the night had been so long. Seems that I had had my mind on you. Well the day, it has begun, and I can't get a minute, can't get a Minute without you. You're always on my mind, you're always in my head. And I can't live, I can't live another day without you.  
  
'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days. Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away. All the minutes in the world could never take your place. There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day.  
  
I've been trying to call you all day, 'cause I got so many things that I want to say. I'm going crazy, 'cause all my thoughts are filled with you. There's got to be some way I can get through to you ohh.  
  
'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days. Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away. All the minutes in the world could never take your place. There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day.  
  
(bridge) I can't keep myself from thinking about you. It's because I love you, and I know that it's true, ohh.  
I'll call it desperation; can't you see it in my eyes? That I want be with you until the sun falls from the sky.  
  
'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days. Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away. All the minutes in the world could never take your place. There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day.  
  
'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days. Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away. All the minutes in the world could never take your place. There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day."  
  
Blake, Hunter and Cam finish the song all together and the club busts with cheering and clapping. They all bow and step off the stage. Tori meets them halfway, tears swimming in her eyes. "That was beautiful guys." "Thanks Tor," answer Cam and Hunter and they walk on to the table to meet with their friends. "Tori, I have something really important to ask you." "You can ask me anything Blake, you know that." "Yeah, I know." He get down on one knee in front of Tori, "Victoria Jean Hanson, you do me the honor of being my wife." He pulls a beautiful, sparkling blue diamond ring. "Oh my God...Yes, yes, I will!" She exclaims happily.  
  
-----Two months later----  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," says Sensei Watanabe. Blake pulls his blonde goddess into a passionate kiss, causing all their friends and family to cheer and clap loudly. "I am now proud to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Blake and Tori Bradley," says Sensei Amino with a smile.  
  
----Later at the Reception----  
  
The newlyweds are dancing to a slow romantic song. Way it's gonna.  
Way it's gonna.  
  
Lately I find I'm caught up in these thoughts.  
How will you come to me?  
How will we connect these hearts?  
Are you somewhere near?  
Hidden like a four-leaf clover.  
Are you miles away?  
Are we getting any closer?  
Are we getting any closer?  
  
I already see us moving mountains.  
I already see us walk in water.  
I already see the clouds we're flying.  
Over and under.  
I can really see us having babies.  
Walking through the park and being lazy.  
I already see myself falling in love eternally.  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
I already see us moving mountains.  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
I already see us walk in water.  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
  
Being with you.  
Is a like a scene from a dream in heaven.  
I feel you running through.  
All my senses.  
Will you taste like rain?  
Can I breathe you like air?  
Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere?  
  
I already see us moving mountains.  
I already see us walk in water.  
I already see the clouds we're flying.  
Over and under.  
I can really see us having babies.  
Walking through the park and being lazy.  
I already see myself falling in love eternally.  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
  
And I know and I know and I know.  
Love can move a mountain.  
And I know and I know.  
It's gonna be even better than I imagined.  
Putting all my trust in you.  
Putting all my trust in you.  
We'll make this dream come true.  
  
I can really see us having babies.  
Walking through the park and being lazy.  
I already see myself falling in love eternally.  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be.  
  
I already see us moving mountains.  
The way it's gonna be.  
I already see us walk in water.  
The way it's gonna be.  
I can really see us having babies.  
The way it's gonna be.  
I already see myself falling in love.  
Meant to be.  
I already see us moving mountains.  
The way it's gonna be.  
I already see us walk in water.  
To me.  
The way it's gonna be.  
I can really see us having babies.  
The way it's gonna be.  
  
As the song ends the couple ends it with a passionate kiss.  
  
----One year later----  
  
Blake walks into his house after a long day of preparing for a big race coming up. As he sets his things down he looks over and on the couch is his beautiful blonde goddess asleep with their two-month-old daughter, Adrienne Marie Bradley. A soft smile appears on his lips as he watches the two number one women in his life. He bends over and gently picks up his daughter and carries her to her room. He lays her down and covers her with a navy blanket. "Good night Adrienne, I love you." He quietly leaves the room and walks back into the living room and gently wakes up Tori, "Come on Blondie, time for bed." She slowly opens her eyes and smiles at her husband. She sits up and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He deepens the kiss as he picks her up and carries her into their bedroom, the night spent with love and passion for each other.  
  
The End.  
  
AN3: How was that? I know I said I'd write this after the sequel to Finding Your Love, but I couldn't wait! . I hope you readers liked it and it wasn't too corny or dumb. Also the song "A Minute Without You" was dedicated to my boyfriend, Arctic Wolf 18, I love you babe. Please leave a review and no flames please!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


End file.
